


season 5 group chat (aka the world'd largest crossdressing convention)

by prettyryden



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Give me ideas for chats, Group chat, Other, This is bad on purpose I swear, season 5, tell me how bad this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: hey hey hey put cha lighters up! issa drag race group chat fic!  this is with the cast of s5. this will also probably be posted to r/rpdrcringe in an hour but who cares I'm having fun.





	season 5 group chat (aka the world'd largest crossdressing convention)

plastic hoe has created the chat "s5 motherfuckers"  
im not sharon-hieeeeee everyone  
monsoon season- hey everyone!  
thicc and juicy- not to get ahead of myself but I'm gonna win this  
lisa frank lookin bitch-hahah im so excited for this  
alyssa *tonguepop* edwards-I'm ready to TURN the party  
dorito montrese-this bitch is here?  
alyssa *tonguepop* Edwards-oh i AM!  
plastic hoe-calm the fuck down  
plastic hoe-who am I to judge  
book reader-*some soft sculpture bullshit*  
the og fan fav- people actually want me to be here so I'm definitely gonna win  
*ivyyyyyy wintersssssss has read this*  
ivyyyyyyy wintersssssss-let's save the talk for the runway and all calm down a little okay  
kaftan girl-speaking of runways I had 14 kaftans commissioned for the runways  
vivan fishy-okay bye i guess  
almost Michelle Obama in snatch game-bye  
the real housewives of Beverly hillz-later


End file.
